


How about some real fake IDs?

by Ellana17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can they just adopt her already?, Claire has found the damn books, Coda, Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Dean shoved the Supernatural book into Sam’s hands. Sam turned the book over carefully, his eyes getting wide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually squealed when I saw the Batgirl comic book in Claire’s car.

Claire let Dean walk her to her car. He really did not have to, they had said goodbye earlier after all but Claire was grateful for the few minutes it bought her. She had to gather her thoughts before calling Jody and explaining what had happened.

The girl opened the car door but did not immediately get in. She noticed Dean’s look of surprise as he glanced inside the car.

“Nice,” he said with a grin as he fished out the Batgirl issue she had been reading. He frowned suddenly. “Are you kidding me right now?” he exclaimed, picking up the book that had been hidden under the comic book just a few moments before. “You’ve been reading this crap?” he accused before waving Sam over.

His brother frowned but walked to them and Dean shoved the Supernatural book into Sam’s hands. Sam turned the book over carefully, his eyes getting wide.

“You really think that reading those books is going to make you a hunter?” Dean went on.

Claire opened her mouth to answer when Sam suddenly exclaimed, “What the hell?” Sam lifted the book, keeping it open using one hand. Dean nodded in agreement before actually glancing at his brother. He did a double take as Sam said, “You even dog-eared it? What the hell?”

Dean only then noticed that some pages were covered in bright yellow and orange highlighter. Claire seemed to have written in the margins as well.

“I know the books aren’t that good but you can’t just do something like that!” Sam exclaimed as Dean glared at him. His brother’s sense of priority was definitely screwed up.

“Really?” Dean shook his head in disgust. “Can you focus on the real issue here?” Dean told him. “Sam!”

His brother looked up suddenly.

“If you skip all the angst and manpain,” Claire stated calmly, “they are sort of educational.”

“Manpain?” Dean exclaimed. “And they’re not educational! They’re shit!” he barked.

“I mean, Chuck did write them,” Sam told him hesitantly. “So you know… They’re not completely wrong when it comes to hunting.”

“Who’s Chuck?” Claire asked.

“Carver Edlund, the author… His name is Chuck,” Sam explained. “Well, he’s actually God but…”

“God?” Claire parroted. “Like the Big Man upstairs?” she exclaimed. “That God?” Sam nodded. “You call God Chuck?” Claire asked in disbelief.

“He doesn’t really like the G-word,” Sam explained.

Claire blinked. “Never mind.”

Dean shook his head. “Let me bottom-line this for you,” he told Claire, trying to get the conversation back on track. “You can’t hunt,” he said in a firm tone.

“You’re kidding, right?” Claire glared. “You were ready to let me leave on my own not five minutes ago,” she reminded him. “And now what? You’re telling me I have to go back to Jody’s and what? You can’t keep me from hunting!”

“You’re going to get yourself killed!” Dean exclaimed.

“Dean…” Sam tried.

“You’re going back to the bunker with us,” Dean declared.

“Excuse me?” Claire croaked.

“Huh, Dean, are you sure about this?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Look, I’m not dumb enough to think you’ll give up hunting,” Dean stated. “But I’ll be damned if I let you wander on your own. You can call Jody on the way and tell her what happened.”

“What about my car?” Claire asked, surprising them all by not putting up a fight.

“Sam can drive it back to Lebanon,” Dean declared. “Give him your keys.”

“Don’t scratch her,” she warned Sam.

Sam glanced back and forth between Claire and Dean. “You two are… Never mind,” he said, taking the keys.

“Don’t touch my things!” Claire added. “So, are you going to teach me how to hunt or…?” she asked Dean as the two of them made their way to the Impala.

Dean’s shoulders dropped. “Do you want me to?” he asked, more calmly than before. Claire nodded enthusiastically. “We’ll have to set some ground rules,” he warned her.

“Like?”

“I don’t know yet,” Dean told her openly. “I’ll think of something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long ride back to Lebanon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Castiel who art in heaven right now, just get your ass back on Earth.  
> Let’s just assume that Cas still checks his voicemails from time to time.

Claire did not particularly like that British guy. Granted, he had helped save her life but when she saw his hand on the door handle, she leaped forward and slipped inside the car before he could claim the front seat. She smirked as he huffed and made his way to the backseat.

They drove for a while before either one of them uttered a word.

“How did you even find those books?” Dean finally asked.

Claire looked up from her phone. “A girl I met in college had read them,” she explained. “When I first saw the pentagram on her backpack I thought she was a hunter,” she chuckled. “Let’s just say it turned awkward real fast.” Dean nodded. “Anyway, we talked a bit and when I realized that the books where in fact about you guys, I bought the whole series.”

“I heard about those books,” Mick said, leaning forward. “They’re a real breach in security,” he added. “You should-”

“Anyways,” Claire cut him off. “There actually was a lot to learn in there,” she told Dean.

Dean opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when his phone started to ring. He outstretched a hand.

“Hey, eyes on the road!” Claire exclaimed as she snatched the phone from Dean. “I did not just survive a werewolf bite to die in a car crash! It’s Castiel,” she said, glancing at the phone.

“So _now_ he calls,” Dean huffed in annoyance.

“What do you mean?” Claire asked.

“I might have called him while you were… you know. He didn’t answer.”

“You called him?” she exclaimed.

“We didn’t know if you were going to pull through. I just thought he should know. Sue me,” he snapped.

Claire sighed.

“Dean?” Castiel exclaimed as soon as Claire answered the call. “I just got your voicemail. What happened? Is she okay? Where are you now?”

Dean winced. Even though Claire had not put him on speaker, everybody in the car could hear the panic in Castiel’s voice.

“Hi, big guy,” Claire greeted cheerfully.

“Claire? Are you alright?”

Claire glanced at Dean, whose eyes remained set on the road, before answering. “I’m cured,” she told him with all the cheerfulness she could muster. “I’m fine. Or I will be,” she amended.

“Where are you, man?” Dean asked the angel loudly.

Claire plugged her ear, glancing annoyingly at the man. “I didn’t get that,” she told Castiel over the phone.

“Ask him where he is,” Dean urged her.

“Are you with Dean right now?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah. We solved the case together,” Claire explained.

“I wish you had contacted me sooner,” he stated.

“Hey, I’ve left you a bunch of messages, dude, you never called back,” Dean replied.

“Eyes on the road,” she told Dean once more.

“Ask him where he is.”

Claire ignored him. She caught sight of Mick’s amused face in the rear-view mirror. “I’m going to stay with Sam and Dean for a while,” she informed Castiel.

“Good. You’ll be safe with them,” he stated, sounding relieved. Claire heard someone talk in the background. “Claire, I have to go now. Call me if you need anything. Stay safe.”

Then he hung up before Claire could say goodbye. She groaned.

“Did he tell you-”

“No, he didn’t tell me where he was,” Claire snapped. “He sounded… weird,” she mused.

“Yeah, I don’t know what he’s planning but that can’t be good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I’m back and I’m going to burry myself in fluff until the start of season 13. Thanks for the kudos/comments on the previous chapters, they’re like warm hugs.

It had been a few weeks since Claire had arrived at the bunker and as promised, Dean had set up some ground rules for her (he totally was making them up as he went): first off, no hunting. Claire had tried to talk him out of it but Dean had stood his ground. He would train her as much as he could and in exchange Claire had to apply for college and actually attend her classes in the fall. In the meantime, Claire had unrestricted access to the library and every file in the bunker. Sam and Dean had left for a few hunts, calling Claire from time to time and asking her to check the lore. The only other rule Dean had thought of had made Claire roll her eyes a lot. Dean had insisted on a curfew, especially when the two brothers went away on a hunt. And no parties while they were away. That one had mostly been a joke, though.

Claire was reading in the kitchen with her feet on the table when Dean entered the room to get started on dinner. He did not even raise an eyebrow at seeing her there. The both of them had reached an unspoken agreement of sort, Claire would casually hang out in the kitchen while Dean was cooking because she found it comforting and the guy would not comment on it.

“They made Harley Quinn a lesbian?” he noted as he caught sight of Harley and Ivy sharing a sweet kiss. “That’s hot.”

Claire rolled her eyes at him. “You know that’s not how it works, right?” she said as Dean opened the fridge. “Besides, I don’t think anyone can _make_ Harley Quinn do anything she doesn’t want to,” she pointed out.

“Well, you’re not wrong,” he shrugged. He pulled out some boxes from the fridge, opened one and made a face at the smell then promptly put it away.

“How about a burger?” he asked her.

Claire shrugged. “Whatever,” she said, playing it off as casual.

Dean shook his head, turning back to the fridge and Claire’s lips curved into a smile. She was starting to get used to this… her new life… her new home. Dean’s cooking was not as good as Jody’s obviously but the guy was not half that bad.

A sudden knock on the bunker’s door made Claire look up from the book in her hands.

“Just on time for dinner,” Dean pointed out. “Figures.”

Dean left the room. For a minute, all Claire could hear were hushed whispers. The girl stood up quietly. That voice, it could not be…

“Alex?” she exclaimed when she saw the brunette standing near the staircase. The other girl turned to Claire with a sheepish smile. Claire stared at her. “How did you even find this place?” she finally asked in disbelief.

“I texted her the address,” Dean answered. “I’ll leave you two ladies alone,” he said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

“I asked him not to tell you I was coming,” Alex explained. “I… huh, I know you told Jody to tell me not to touch your things, but I thought you might want this back,” she mumbled as she thrusted something soft into Claire’s hands.

Claire looked down and stared blankly at the grumpy cat in her hands. She cleared her throat. “Huh, thanks,” she finally said. When she looked up, Claire found Alex smiling at her. “You didn’t bring me any clothe by any chance?” she asked for lack of better things to say.

“Everything’s still in you room,” Alex answered. “In case you ever decide to come back home, you know,” she stammered. “You are, right? Coming back home, I mean.”

“Eventually. I want to, I really do,” Claire explained. “I miss you guys. But there’s things here I need to do first.”

“Like becoming a hunter, you mean,” Alex pointed out, crossing her arms.

Claire nodded slowly. “I need to do this,” Claire stated. “You don’t approve?”

Alex snorted. “Since when do you care what I think anyway?”

Claire smiled and shoved Alex’s shoulder playfully. “Come on, I thought we were done with the pretending-to-hate-each-other crap,” Claire reminded her with a smile.

“When I see what this life has done to them,” Alex said, pointing in the general direction Dean had gone. “And Jody, and Donna… I don’t want that life for myself. Do you?”

_I don’t know._

But Claire did not say anything. She simply wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Come on,” she said, leading Alex to the kitchen. “Dean might not be as good as Jody but he is a decent cook.”

When they entered the kitchen, Claire was still clutching the grumpy cat. She caught Dean’s eye and, as he smirked at her knowingly, she prayed to all the gods that he would not comment on the fact that Alex had drove for hours just to give her the damn thing back.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, last chapter of the story. It’s been fun, I’ll definitely write more about hunter Claire later on.  
> By the way, it’s Manhattan, Kansas.  
> Enjoy.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

She had tried. She truly had. But, as her foot slipped inside the toilet bowl, Claire realized that there was just no escaping this life.

Claire was tempted to blame Alex for the situation they found themselves in but it did not seem fair. Claire had been the one to start hunting despite Dean’s interdiction. What else was she supposed to do? The girl had tried to focus solely on college. She attended all her classes, raised her hand, stayed behind after class to talk to the teachers, she even took part in group projects for Christ’s sake! It was really not her fault monsters seemed to follow her around!

Claire had not been on campus for more than two weeks when she had spotted a ghost. Then it had been fairies, and after that a shapeshifter. She had scared her roommate half to death one time she had come back in the middle of the night, covered in mud and blood – most of which had not been hers. Suffice it to say, Claire had no roommate anymore.

Claire had the situation under control, too. Dean might have thought different though, and that was why Claire had not uttered a word about her “nightly activities”. She felt bad about lying to him. When she had told him she could not make it home for Thanksgiving because she had work to do, she had not been entirely lying, though. Dean had just assumed she meant schoolwork. Not her fault.

Her missing Thanksgiving was the very reason Alex had decided to visit her on campus before the both of them went to Lebanon for Christmas break. It had seemed like a waste of time for Alex to come all the way to Manhattan and then head to Lebanon but the girl had stood her ground.

As expected, Alex had freaked out upon realizing that Claire had been hunting on her own for months. The two of them had gotten into a fight, which had distracted Claire from her target, which had led to Claire being stuck in a cubicle face to face with a ghost.

“How much salt should I use?” Alex asked from the other side of the door.

Claire groaned in frustration. “For God’s sake, just burn the damn thing!” Claire yelled, throwing her lighter over the door.

A few seconds later, the ghost was gone. Claire sighed in relief and pushed the door open. She toppled over, pain running through her leg and Alex put her arm around Claire’s waist. Alex grabbed the duffle bag and the both of them made their way out of the bathroom. Fortunately, the building was practically empty at this hour. Claire would have had trouble explaining her wet shoes and sprained ankle. Alex helped her all the way back to the dorms. Claire flopped down on the bed while Alex gathered all the necessary supplies.

“You’re lucky I decided to be a nurse and not an accountant or something,” Alex pointed out as she removed Claire’s shoe slowly. Claire groaned in pain. “I guess Dean won’t be hearing about this,” Alex added.

“You know me so well,” Claire mumbled, covering her eyes with her arm.

“You won’t be driving anywhere for at least a few days,” Alex told her once she was done dressing Claire’s ankle.

“Good thing you got you license then, you can drive me home,” Claire pointed out.

“You’re impossible,” Alex stated.

She sounded fond though, so it was safe to assume the girl would not let Claire die tonight.

“Thanks,” Claire mumbled.

“Yeah, don’t mention it.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
